Snow Angels
by ProdigyGirl
Summary: I wonder how much Ron would want to throttle me if I told you how beautiful you are. The look in his eyes was unlike any she had ever seen from him. They were soft and held compassion, caring and something else.


_Disclaimer: As many of you would probably guess, no I do not own Harry Potter._

_Claimer: However, I do own the plot to this story._

_**Snow Angels by ProdigyGirl**_

Snow fell lightly outside as Ginny Weasley watched through her dorm room window. She loved watching the snow. It was so beautiful and graceful as it danced in the wind. Ginny smiled and opened the window, sticking her hand outside. She caught a few snowflakes in her palm and drew her hand back inside. She watched as they slowly melted from the heat inside the room until they were nothing but a small puddle.

Ginny closed the window and hopped down from the window seat. She pulled her winter cloak gently over her shoulders and clasped it underneath her chin. Wrapping her scarf around her neck and slipped on her gloves, she left the room. She walked down the stairs and into the common room. Settled on the couch in front of the fire were Ron and Hermione, arms wrapped around each other. Hermione was sleeping peacefully on Ron's chest. She, and most of Gryffindor Tower much less the whole of Hogwarts, was happy for him and Hermione. Ginny walked around the couch and headed towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going Gin?" she heard Ron ask softly. She turned and smiled at him.

"It's snowing outside, I'm going to go for a walk," she whispered back.

Ron nodded and rested his head against Hermione's and stared back at the fire. Ginny took her leave and stepped outside the portrait hole. She walked down the practically deserted corridors. Almost everyone had gone home for the holidays. Only a small handful had stayed, Ginny included.

Harry was also staying. Although this was his, Ron's, and Hermione's last year at Hogwarts, he had withdrawn even more into himself since Sirius' death at the end of her fourth year. However, for the last two weeks or so, he had seemed to open slightly whenever he was in her company, especially since Ron and Hermione had become a couple. She didn't mind and she felt honoured to be the one to comfort him with a hug or comforting words, but lately it was becoming more and more difficult to hide her feelings for him. Ever since the Black Christmas during her fourth year when she had yelled at Harry about Tom, she had realized that her feelings for him were no longer a passing fancy but actually love. When it truly hurt was when she knew Harry did not feel that way toward her; she would always be Ron's little sister to him.

But as she remembered the brilliant day outside, she smiled and pushed those depressing thoughts to the back of her mind. She soon reached the huge entrance doors that lead her outside and grinned when the white flakes tickled her cheeks. She ran out into the snow, laughing. She had loved the snow since she was a little girl and made sure to play in it as often as she could.

Ginny skipped and kicked the snow in the air before falling backwards into a snow bank. Her eyes sparkled as she lay there in the snow, breathing heavily. The light flakes of snow landed softly on her and she stuck out her tongue trying to catch as many as she could. She drew her tongue back in and closed her eyes, savouring the taste of the sweet snow. Snow, to Ginny anyway, had a distinct taste that screamed snow and nothing else tasted anything like it.

"Isn't it rather cold lying there in the snow?" a voice said.

Ginny opened her eyes to see Harry standing over her. She couldn't help but notice how angelic he looked. His face was pale except for the slight redness on his cheeks. His green eyes were bright and full of life. His wild black hair was both falling slightly into his face and swaying in the wind. Ginny had never realized how beautiful he really was with the snow falling around him lightly like it was now. She was pleasantly surprised when he offered her a hand.

"Come on. I need your help to fight off Seamus and Dean. I have reliable information from Ron that you can throw a wicked curveball."

Ginny grinned and took his hand. Harry quickly pulled her to her feet effortlessly. Ginny released his hand and dusted the snow off her cloak.

"Oh really? No wonder you need my help: I've heard from Ron that you are hopeless in a snowball fight."

She looked up to see that Harry was standing about three metres before her. She had raised an eyebrow when she came up with an idea. He was probably going to hex her into next week but she couldn't pass up this opportunity. Kneeling down, she gathered some snow in her hands. As she stood, she rolled it into a firm, compact ball.

"You know, I don't think I would like to play with you. I really should go inside and start on that horrendous Potions essay," said Ginny.

She raised her eyes to Harry once again. His eyes had widened slightly and he quickly crouched down, frantically gathering some of his own snow. As he too stood, Ginny smiled at him and then threw the snowball at his face. With a splat, the snowball made contact. Harry brought a hand to his face and wiped it off his face, looking stunned at her aim. However, that look quickly turned mischievous. Ginny laughed and ran, glanced over her shoulder to see Harry rolling his snow into a ball and running after her.

Ginny squealed and ran faster. She ran behind a large snow bank and armed herself with another snowball. Carefully peeking over the snow bank, Ginny saw Harry squatted on the other side not noticing her watching him from above. She aimed and threw her snowball, hitting him on the top of his head. He grimaced as snow went down his back as he looked up to see her over him. He grinned and began to climb the snow bank as Ginny slid down the other side and began to run again.

She hid behind another snow bank and waited. Grabbing a handful of snow, she crawled around the snow bank but Harry was waiting for her. He threw his snowball but Ginny ducked out of the way just in time. She then sprang out and another snowball hit Harry in the face. She jumped to her feet and began to run again. She didn't get far before she was grabbed from behind. She shrieked as they fell to the ground. She rolled away only to be pinned on her back by Harry. Ginny tried to squirm away but Harry's body weight held her in place.

"Well done Ginny but now there's no escape," he said as he smirked. "You're mine."

"Yours, eh?" Ginny mocked. "I don't belong to anything or anyone, Harry Potter."

"At the moment, it doesn't look like you have a choice."

"We'll see about that." Ginny grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it into Harry's face. He yelped and Ginny took her chance and pushed him off her. She scrambled to her feet and took off once more. Harry quickly caught up to her and grabbed Ginny by the waist, pulling her close to him.

"You're a hard girl to hold onto you know that?" Harry said in her ear. "But now I have you and I don't plan on letting go."

"You seem very sure of yourself there, Harry. What about my Potions essay?" Ginny teased. She could feel Harry smirk against her crimson hair. No matter how hard she squirmed, Harry wouldn't let go of her. In fact his grip around her tightened. She groaned and threw her hands up in defeat.

"All right Harry, I'll help you," Ginny finally sighed because it was apparent now that he would hold true to his words. She suddenly felt him stiffen slightly.

"Um, well, actually I was hoping that you could help me with something else," he said softly.

"Could you be anymore vague?" she asked dryly.

"Well, actually I wanted to talk to you about a girl."

"Oh," said Ginny curtly, wanting desperately to be as far away from Harry as possible.

Harry seemed to take her silence as approval to continue talking.

"Yeah, um, let's say I really, really fancy this girl, no, I love her but I don't know how to tell that I feel that way. What do you suggest I do?"

"Well, I'm sure that the easiest thing to do would be for you to tell her that you love her," said Ginny.

"But I can't just go up to her and tell her that, can I? I thought all girls wanted it to be romantic," said Harry.

"If she loves you too Harry, she won't care how you say it because anyway you say it will be romantic to her," sighed Ginny. It seemed that there was no way for her to escape, so she might as well just help him quickly so that the heartache wouldn't be drawn out.

"Well, I don't know if she loves me."

"What is she like then? Maybe we can get an idea from how she acts around you whether or not she loves you."

"Well, she's kind, caring, always ready to help others, sympathetic, selfless, and of course beautiful. Her face is one of a kind: she has wonderfully curly hair, pale skin, and dark, chocolate brown eyes that I think I could stare into forever," said Harry wistfully.

"That's great Harry, but how does she act around _you_?"

"Oh, well she's always ready to listen, she never complains if I get angry, she lets me fall asleep in her lap, she never yells at me unless I'm being an absolute prat, which seems to most of the time lately. She brings me food if I ever miss a meal, and shares her Sugarquills from Hogsmeade with me..."

Ginny was beginning to have an eerie feeling: many of the qualities that Harry was listening, including physical, were sounding oddly familiar. She quickly brushed aside that feeling and continued to listen to Harry.

"...and she never reprimands me if I play Quidditch instead of studying for a test or if I go off to the Room of Requirement and—"

"All right Harry! I get the idea. I think she certainly cares for you a great deal, if she does not love you, so don't worry; you can definitely go up to her and tell her you love her," said Ginny tiredly, already turning to go.

"When would you recommend I do that?"

"As soon as you can, Harry, but I really need to go inside now," said Ginny as she began to walk away quickly.

"Oh, okay, but Gin? One more thing."

"Yes, Harry, what is it?"

"I love you."

Stunned, Ginny froze. Slowly she turned back around to face Harry. "Ex_cuse_ me?"

Speaking clearly and slowly, Harry said again, "I love you."

"You're joking Harry. I'm just Ron's little sister; there's no way you love _me_ in any way other than brotherly."

"But I do Ginny and I'm not joking. I really do love you. I wonder how much Ron would want to throttle me if I told you how beautiful you are." As Harry smiled a real smile down at her, Ginny's eyes nearly shot out of her head.

"This is not happening. I'm dreaming. Harry did _not _just say that he loved me twice," she barely whispered. It quickly became her mantra as she closed her eyes and began to massage her temples.

"Ginny, it is real, and I _do _love you. Please open your eyes." Slowly Ginny opened her eyes and again Ginny was in awe at his beauty. His face shone when he smiled like he was now. To her surprise, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. Ginny felt like she was melting as her eyes fluttered close. Shudders shot along her spine like electricity and fire works were going off in her mind.

She slowly slid her arms up and around Harry's neck. She felt Harry smile against her lips before he pulled back and rested his forehead on hers, staring deeply into her eyes. The look in his eyes was unlike any Ginny had ever seen from him. They were soft and held compassion, caring and something else.

Ginny shivered involuntarily. Harry let one hand drop from around her waist and undid his cloak before pulling her in and wrapping it around her. Ginny smiled and slid her arms down to wrap around Harry's waist while his other returned to it former position. She felt the warmth spread through her like a wave.

"You're my snow angel Ginny and I love you," he softly said. His eyes were now sparkling and Ginny was sure hers were doing the same.

"I love you too. You're also my snow angel Harry, no matter how much you suck at snow ball fights" she replied just as softly but with a hint of amusement in her voice. Harry chuckled and kissed her lightly again before pulling back and taking off his cloak to wrap around Ginny's shoulders, taking her hand in his.

"Come on, let's go get some hot chocolate and get you warmed up." Ginny nodded eagerly and they walked back to the castle, hand in hand.

_Finis_

A/N: This is my first published fan-fic. Reviews would be most appreciated.


End file.
